The Dragon
by ILOVELINKINPARK222
Summary: PG13 for just a bit of violence. Draco has a mission, get the trio to become dark, or die.Plus a bit of D/G and R/Hrm but not alot of romance.
1. Betrayal

The DeathEater's Son  
Chapter 1  
By: ILoveLinkinpark222  
  
Finally, my muse and I have created a story about my fav. Harry Potter character and namesake of my muse, Draco Malfoy. This takes place in 7th year.   
Rememeber fokes, When my muse Draco, wants to talk he'll say something in Caps and Perenthesese(sp) (LIKE THIS) to find out more on my muse see my fic. My Muse.  
Here We go...........  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
"DRACO! Are you ready to go!? The Lord doesn't like to be kept waiting!!!" Yelled Luscious Malfoy.  
  
  
"I wish you wouldn't take him. He doesn't need to be a deatheater. He is just....." Narcissa started to say but was cut off by her husband. He smacked her across the face.  
  
  
"What was it you were saying my love?" Luscious said, smirking, "Let's GO Draco!"  
  
"Yes, father." Draco answered. Today was the day he would get the mark. He had been in training with those dolts Crabbe and Goyle for the whole summer. Now, there was one week until school. Draco was now going to be a full fledged DeathEater. And his first assignment, get the Gryffindor trio in cahoots with him. Crabbe and Goyle were going away to Durmstrang to wrangle up some people since they were too stupid for a challenge. Draco however was hand picked among the young death eaters to go to Hogwarts. All seventh years were powerful at Hogwarts and all he needed to do was to Get Ron, Hermione, and Harry. But to get to them he needed other people, this is were his plan started. To get Ron would be a piece of cake, offer money and safety of his family and BOOM, he was in. Then Hermoine would follow him. The real treat would be to get Harry, but he could do it. Oh, yes, he could, now lets go to the present time. Out at the old Riddle Manor where the Dark Lord was, branding his newest members.  
  
"Crabbe, Vincent come forward." He said in his menacing voice. There was a sizzling noise as a rob was pulled from a fire. This rod had the Dark Mark symbol on it and was about to sit on the skin of young children.  
  
"Now, Vincent hold tight and...." A low groan came from the boy as Voldemort pressed the rod into his skin. His father dragged him back by the ear  
  
  
"Goyle, Gregory come forward," and as the process finished the big fat lug was crying in his hood. As he walked towards his father, Mr. Goyle slapped him upside the head and whispered cruel words in his ear.  
  
"Parkinson, Pansy come forward'' and the same for her Except is was her mother that struck her.  
  
Then:  
"Malfoy, Draco, come forward." And Draco came up. He was brandished wit the hot metal and gritted his teeth, no moan, scream or whimper came from him. Voldemort smiled his cruel smile and sent him on his way. As he stood back with his father Luscious Malfoy smiled at him for the first time in 17 years.  
  
"Now, as you should already know when you feel this mark burn you Must apperate here. If you haven't forgot I taught you to apperate myself in training. Draco, you must first travel swiftly to Hogsmead since that old fool has made it impossible to apperate from his school. I probably won't call you during school though because It might rise suspicion, what with the hole ordeal with Snape. Anyway, Remember where you are to go to collect new members, Draco to Hogwarts, Crabbe and Goyle to Durmstrang and Pansy to Beauxbtons (SP). Off you go my young little deatheaters."  
  
  
On their way home Draco and Luscious actually had a real conversation .  
"I'm proud of you son, and I believe our Lord was, too when you were marked." Luscious said.  
"Thank you father." Draco said smiling too.  
"Call me dad." Luscious said squeezing Draco's shoulder.  
  
  
*One*Week*Later*  
Draco was on the Hogwarts express enjoying the peace and quite. Without those 2 big fat lugs he could actually eat a piece of the food HE bought and he could sleep. 'AHH joyous sleep' he thought. Then, he saw none other then Ronald Weasley walk into is compartment.  
"Oh, sorry wrong do, Malfoy? Why are you alone where is Grabbe and Coyle?" He said trying to be funny.  
He started to leave and Draco pulled Ron into his compartment. He slammed him against the wall and pulled out pocket knife. Shining it in front of Ron's eyes he said:  
"Ronny boy, it's been ever so long. I have something to ask you. "  
'What?"  
"What do you want more then anything. Tell me the truth or I'll cut chya!"  
"I....I would want money, and for my sister, well, my hole family to be safe from deatheaters." Ron answered.  
"Good, boy. Now did you know that if you were to join me you would get all of those things?"  
"My family would be...safe?" Ron said.  
"Yep, and you would be filthy rich. Now tell me you want nothing more then that?" Draco asked.  
"I...don't," Ron started but Draco put the knife up against his throat., "Fine but...you promise that my parents and my family will be safe?"  
"Promise oh, and why don't you bring your sister?" Draco said pushing the knife up a bit more.  
"What!? OKAY! Just as long as she is safe." And Draco let go.  
"Tell anyone and nobody you love will be safe." Draco sneered.  
"Fine." Ron said as he rubbed his neck and left.   
After Ron left Draco grabbed his owl to write to his father.  
"That was way to easy." He said to himself.  
  
*************  
  
'What have I done?' Ron kept thinking over and over again. ' I have betrayed my friends and family.'  
  
  
  
A/N: sorry this is short but I don't have a lot of time. This fic is gonna be long. Like the chapters of Ron and Draco and Ginny teaming up to get Harry and Hermoine into their circle. And next chap. Ron gets the mark, too!!!! Plus, the chapters to come will be 4/5 pages long cause I want this to be a long fic. Better then the rest! So, please R/R!! Bye! 


	2. The Look in Their Eyes

Chapter 2   
The Dragon  
By:ILOVELINKINPARK222  
  
  
Ok, so new chapter. Um me and my muse made a pact, if you've read his story then you will know he doesn't like to edit/revise, so I made him or he would have to stop dating, so we came to an agreement. I hope this mean less SP errors.  
  
I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!! Remember if My muse Draco, wants to say anything it will look like this : (EXAMPLE). Parentheses and Caps.  
Here we go…………..  
  
  
"Hey Ron, what took you so long to go to the bathroom?" Hermione asked as Ron walked in rubbing his neck.  
  
"He had to go poopy." Said Harry, laughing.  
"Yeah, that's it." Said Ron distractedly.   
"Riggghhtttt." Said Harry.  
  
*The*Next*Day  
  
  
"Ginny come here." Ron whispered. They were the only people in the common room.  
  
"What is it Ron?" She said sleepily.  
  
"Ginny, do you want money, and the chance to keep our family safe from the death eaters?"  
  
  
"Ron, what are you talking about?" She said.  
  
  
"Just answer the question." He said, Ginny looked into his eyes and saw something she had never seen before, something she couldn't identify.  
  
  
"Well, yeah, of course. Why?" Ginny answered, fully awake now.  
  
  
"Well, I talked to Draco today. And he made a deal with me. He said I could be filthy rich AND keep you and our family safe." Ron answered excitedly.   
  
  
"And what do you have to do?"  
  
  
"I'm becoming a death eater!" Ron said. "And you can join me! You have to or he'll kill me, you, dad and everyone we love, but just think! You could have ANY boy you want."  
  
  
"Ron….."   
  
"Ginny! Please! I know you aren't interested but I am, and he'll kill all the Weasley's . Please Ginny, he'll keep you safe." Ron pleaded.  
  
  
"Ron, you know how Percy is like moving up in the ministry? And how he like, blew off our family last year when we needed money. And how he called dad a poor failure. And when George and Fred made lots of money and they bragged and told mom and dad they were to rich to be part of the family and how they changed their names and made there own families? And how when mum went to see Percy and the twins they called security and they killed her?" Ginny asked. (NOT MOLLY! Shut up Muse-man!)  
  
"Yeah? Why?" He asked looking sad.  
  
"Well, they made me so mad. And ever since then I've had dreams of making them pay…do you think being a death eater could let us get our revenge on them?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes, Ginny, it could! That is why I said yes so easily to Draco! Do you want me to tell him yes?" Ron asked his eyes shining.  
  
  
"Yeah tell him. And you know what Ron, I've had a crush on him for awhile." Ginny said.  
  
"He likes you too. And he'll keep you safe. He promised. Harry will just lead you to danger, Draco will protect you. Next break we'll go meet HIM."  
  
"You-Know-Who?" Ginny said.  
  
"Yep. Now, let's go to sleep. Oh, and Ginny don't tell ANYONE! Draco made that very clear."  
  
"OK, Ron."  
  
*The*Next*Day*  
  
Double Potions the next day was bad. For everyone except for Ron and Draco. Draco had put in good word for Ron and Ginny that morning.   
  
Ron and Draco were partners.  
  
"Draco, Ginny said yes on one condition that I agree with." Ron whispered.  
  
"I don't do conditions. But, For Ginny, I will. What?" He whispered back.  
  
"She wants to Kill Percy George and Fred Weasley. They killed our mom." Ron answered crushing some noodle-worms. (NODDLE WORMS?! WHAT!!!! Dracooo……)  
  
"Oh, that kind of condition. That is required. It is called "First killing." You choose who you want to kill to make sure you are truly 'in' I myself chose That Fat man Ludo Bagman." Draco said proudly.  
  
"You killed that sack of crap?" Ron said laughing behind his cauldron.  
  
"DUH! The Dark Lord will be proud that Ginny wants to kill 3 people but she should only do the twins. And you kill Percy. He needs double work from girls, you know he's a sexist pig. " Said Draco.  
(VOLDIE'S A SEXIST!! Sorry about the muse! He is STUPID!)  
  
"OK. Ginny'll be thrilled." Ron said.  
  
  
*That*Night*  
  
  
Draco and Ron were up in the owlery scheduling the date of the "branding."  
  
The note read:  
  
Dad,  
I have Ron and Ginny Weasley. They are ready. The even have their "victims" ready.   
  
Draco  
  
  
"Know dad said we will need to stay in close contacts. But we don't want people getting our names if our letters are intercepted. So, let's make like….what do they call 'em?" Draco said, furrowing his brow.  
  
"Code names?"  
  
"YEAH! Anyway, I'll be like…The Dragon, you?"  
  
"Umm…..I'll be Rock Steady" Ron said. Draco looked at him weirdly.  
  
"What!? I don't want anyone to know me."   
"Shh…Draco said. There were footsteps coming from upstairs. And in walked,  
"Ginny, it's you." Draco said.  
"Yeah, it's me. What're you doing?" Ginny asked.  
"We're coming up with code-names." Ron answered.  
"Oh, well, I'll be Slytherins are sexy" She said eying Draco.  
"OOOOkay!" Draco said eyeing her right back.   
  
*The*Next*Day*At*Breakfast*  
  
At Breakfast Ron and Ginny got letters from "The Dragon" They said.  
  
Rock Steady and Slytherins Are Sexy,  
Your "first killing" and brandings are set for Winter Break. Be ready, and when he burns the mark into your arms don't scream!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or you'll be out and your daddy will be gone! Understand! Grit your teeth. It only hurts for a minute. BURN THIS LETTER ONCE YOU RECEIVE IT!  
  
The Dragon  
  
"You hear that Ginny? Don't scream!" Ron warmed.  
  
"I won't" Ginny said. And they left before classes started to burn the letter so that no one would find it.  
  
"Let's write to dad and tell him we'll stay here for Christmas Break" Ron said and they wrote to him.  
  
"Ron, are we doing the right thing. We are betraying dad." Ginny said.  
  
  
"NO Ginny were saving his life, don't be afraid, Draco and I will protect you and if you make a good connection with The Dark Lord then He and all the death eaters will watch over you too. They may be bad but the look over each other." Ran said.  
  
"You're right." Ginny said smiling.   
"There's that spirit I know and love." Ron said.  
  
*3*Months*Later*  
  
Nothing out of the ordinary happened. Ginny and Draco were now a couple and the only people who knew were Draco, Ginny and Ron. And then Christmas Break came. Arthur Weasley thought they were at Hogwarts and Harry and Hermione thought they were at the Burrow mourning the second Christmas without their mother.   
But they were at the Malfoy Manor.  
  
"DAD! I'm home!" Draco yelled from the front door. Ron and Ginny were behind him. They knew Luscious would have a "problem" with them but since they were Weasley's. But, ever since Draco had gotten the mark he had lightened up.   
  
"Hello, Mr. And Ms. Weasley. Ron, Ginny. My Ginny you're a beautiful young women. Reminds me of a red-head I used to love in my Hogwarts days. But she was a "good" witch, and she didn't like DeathEaters so I married my wonderful; wife Narcissa." He said and smiled weakly.  
  
Ginny at first thought he was making a pass but quickly got over it. He was a grown man with a wife, not a sleez-ball. (which is the truth, no old man young women in this fic.)  
  
  
"I'm glad Draco found such a fine one as you. And it's even better that you are becoming a death eater." He said and smiled.  
"Now, we are off to get you branded, now mind you, he'll like you better if you grit your teeth and not scream in his face. Let's go."  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
"Weasley, come forward." said the cruel voice of Voldemort. Ron walked up in his black robes he was given before they arrived. "This mark will burn when you are needed. In the next few weeks you will learn to apperate. You will follow Draco Malfoy here when it is time to leave. The day before you are to go back you and your sister will have your "first Killings Now for the mark:"  
And Voldemort pressed the hot rod into the skin of Ron's arm. He, like Draco, just gritted his teeth and Voldemort smiled as he walked back to the Malfoys and his sister.   
  
"Weasley, Ginny come forward." And the same process went for Ginny. She gritted her teeth and a single tear dropped unnoticed behind her cloak. Voldemort smiled and let her go.  
  
She waked back between Draco and Ron. Draco reached out and touched her hand and she smiled. Now was her time to get her revenge.  
  
Two weeks passed and the day of the killings had come. There first stop was the Ministry Building. The Death Eater followed Ron as they walked up the stairs stunning all who they passed. Then they were at the Junior Minister's office. Ron kicked the door in and saw a stunned Percy Weasley.  
"Wha…Wha..do you wan..t…..?" He asked shakily.  
"Revenge Percy, Revenge." Ron said. He pulled down his hood for Percy to see before he died. Then:  
"Avada Kadevra! (sp?)" And he was dead.  
  
  
Ron pulled back his hood and they left.   
"Good job in there Ron." Draco said. Ginny and Draco high-fived him as they headed to Weasley's Wizard Weezey's. Ginny saw the look in his eyes again. And she knew exactly what it was now. Power, for she felt it to.   
  
"Ginny, go in." Ron said. And Ginny zapped all the glass windows with her wand making glass shatter everywhere in the small building. Then Ginny pointed her wand at Fred's chest:  
"Avada Kadevra!" She shouted and George ran in pointing his wand at her. But her training paid off"  
"Avada Kadevra!" And now there were only 5 Weasley's .  
  
Back at Hogwarts the news was a shock to everyone. Ron and Ginny kept up the act that they were sad, but any death eater would have known they killed them, because of the looks in their eyes when they heard the news. The look of Power.   
  
  
A/N: Is that long? I hope so, anyway, I hope I did better on SP errors. My muse made some stupid comments and I am sorry. Now Pllleez R/r! 


	3. 3 Down 1 to Go

Chapter 3  
The Dragon  
By: ILOVELINKINPARK222   
  
Wow 3 chapters in 2 days! Anyway, I hope this one is long. I can not believe I'm actually "in" to this story! And keep getting ideas. I must thank my muse!!! Thanx Dracko !!!!!!!!!!! Remember that when he wants to say something he'll write in cap and parentheses like this: (HIYA!)   
  
Here we go……  
  
  
It had been two weeks since the news had come. Ron is asking Hermione out.  
  
"Hey, Herm. You…wanna…you know…go……out with…me?" Ron said.   
  
'You idiot! You're a death eater you can be afraid to talk to a girl! You just killed your brother!' he thought to himself as he blushed.  
  
"Umm…Okay Ron, sure ! As long as is doesn't interfere with my school work." Hermione said nonchalantly.   
  
"Great!" Ron said. He then went over to Draco who was standing a few feet away from him, without Hermione noticing.  
  
"I did it." Ron said, "now what?"  
  
"Now, you say something like, What I said to you. Cause Voldie is gonna kill muggles and her family would be safe. Then show her your mark, tell her that she has to join or the Deatheaters will kill her parents. Tell her that. That'll work. Do it, yeah, go on. Tonight. It has to be before Easter Break so she can get branded!," Draco said.  
  
  
So that night Ron asked Hermione on a midnight stroll around the lake. They sat down in front of a tree and Ron made his move.  
  
"Herm, not only are you best friend, but you are also my girlfriend now. And I want to tell you something."  
  
"Ron, what is it….Oh my God, Ron! That is the Dark Mark. Are you a Deatheater?!" Hermione yelled.   
  
"Hermione, yes, Ginny and I are DeathEaters. And I have to let you come with us!" Ron said.  
  
" I will not!" Yelled Hermione.  
  
"But, He'll kill you! You're a mudblood." Ron said not thinking.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST CAL--" but she was cut short.  
  
"Olbiveratetodais!" Yelled a voice from the bushes.  
  
"Draco!? GodDammit! I slipped." Ron yelled.  
  
"That will erase her memory of the last 10 minutes. She'll wake in like 5 minutes so bring her to where you were walking and start over. I'll be here if you need anymore help." Said Draco and he snaked back   
  
Ron set Hermione in his arms right as she woke up.  
"Ron, what happened!" Hermione said.  
  
"You passed out for a minute. I'm sure your OK." Ron replied.  
  
"Oh, yeah just too much studying." She said, "You were gonna say something?"   
  
"Yeah, Listen Hermione. Voldemort is after you an your parents. He'll kill you and them if you don't……well,, listen Her--"  
  
"How do you know this!" Hermione demanded.   
  
Ron pulled up his sleeve and showed her the mark.   
  
"Oh, My God Ron, you're one of them."  
  
"Listen, I only did it to save my dad and Ginny." Ron said Crossing his fingers in the dark., "And now, I am asking you to come with us. I love you and I don't want you to get hurt! Or your psrents!"  
  
"Us?…Who else?"   
  
" Ginny, and Draco."   
  
"GINNY! YOU CORRUPTED YOUR OWN SISTER!" She screamed.  
  
"I LOVE GINNY. HE WAS GOING TO KILL HER! I HAD TO! DON'T YOU EVER SAY I WOULD HURT MY SISTER. DEATHEATERS ARE LOYAL FIGHTERS. THEY TAKE CARE OF EACH OTHER AND EACH OTHERS FAMILIES! I LOVE YOU AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE, HERMIONEGRANGER! Please, come with me." Ron said.  
  
"He's threatened to kill me…a…and my parents?" She said shakily.  
  
"Yes, and he will kill them please just join us." Ron said.  
  
"Fine, as long as my mum is safe. She's pregnant."  
  
"Oh, ok. Are you comfortable with Draco?"  
  
"As long as he keeps my family safe….I guess, Ron, they won't hurt me, right? I just my dad, mum and baby brother to live." Hermione said.  
  
"They will be safe I promise Hermione." But it was not Ron who said this, it was Draco.  
  
  
*************   
  
Hogsmead Weekend. Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Draco were walking together. Harry was out doing something at the library. That was when it happened.  
  
Three yelps came from The Shrieking Shack which is wear the 3 young DeathEaters and Hermione sat plotting how to get Harry.  
  
"Ahh….It's him." Draco said clutching his arm.  
  
"Herm…we've got to go.." Ron said through gritted teeth.  
  
Ginny just stood clutching her burning arm. The ran to the castle.  
  
"ACCIO Robes!" Shouted Draco and three sets of robes flew in about 5 seconds later. He threw them to Ron and Ginny and they all quickly changed.   
  
  
"Bye, Herm." Ron said kissing her good-bye.   
  
Ginny took Draco's and the three POPPED off to the Riddle house.  
  
******************  
  
"Ahh, here they are now." Voldemort said as he saw Draco, Ron and Ginny enter the circle.  
  
"Sorry, about the time, but ,I had to know how things were going….with the mud blood and Potter." He said.  
  
He opened his hand and Ginny literally slid to him.  
  
"Tell me young one, how is it going.?" He asked cupping her chin in his hand.  
  
" Well, My Lord we have the mudblood. She is now in waiting to be branded. And we have a plan to get Potter in sir." Ginny said clearly not showing her fear.  
  
"Very Good. I wish half my DeathEaters were as, loyal, and as, smart as you young one. I have two deatheaters who think it is FUN to prance around the school and fall in love and disobey me when the mark burns! Crabbe, Goyle brings your sons to me!" He shrieked letting Ginny go.  
  
Mr.'s Crabbe and Goyle came and threw their sons to the Lord and retreated with a bow.   
  
"Now, you two. Do you know what you did wrong? I didn't think so. Draco has brought us, 2 now THREE new members. Ms. Parkinson has brought us 2 which isn't a lot but it is a lot more THEN YOU BROUGHT! Because do you know what you brought? NOTHING!!!!!!! Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Goyle Might I ask to Punish your sons?"  
  
And from the far left corner were two responses:  
"Feel Free, my lord." and  
"No Problem with me sir."  
  
And with that Voldemort yelled:  
"Avada Kadevra! Usually I would have used the Crusiatus Curse but these are dire times my Deatheaters and I can NOT except FAILURES!!"  
  
" You may go. Malfoy, Weasley's I expect the Mudblood fro branding next time I call. She knows how to apperate, so bring her."  
  
"Yes, My Lord. " They answered and with POPS Voldemort was left alone, Stroking his chin.  
"All seem to be going well, Nagini and Soon I will have my worst enemy as my most powerful DeathEater."  
  
************  
  
"Hermione can Apperate?" Asked Draco when they got back to the castle.   
  
They were in normal clothes. They had decided to leave their robes in the Shrieking Shack since that is were they would apperate from now often. They hadn't said anything, for they were to shocked that they had just witnessed a murder.  
  
"Yeah, he learned over the summer, by my brother Charlie. She has a license. WE don't." Ron answered.  
  
"I'm proud of you Ginny. You showed Courage to Voldemort." Draco said holding his girlfriend's hand.  
  
"Yeah Ginny. Good Work." Ron said.  
  
"Thanks. Look, I'm tired you guys. I'm off to bed." Ginny replied and she went up to the staircase.  
  
*****3***weeks****later*****  
  
"Hermione, It is time to go." Ron said. They were again in the Shrieking Shack. Harry was helping Hagrid with some chores. It was Easter Break.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked. They were putting on their robes and getting ready to apperate.   
  
"Time to become loyal. Hermione is there anyone you want to kill?" Draco said, as if it meant nothing.  
  
"Umm…Well, I haven't really thought about KILLING SOMEONE lately." She replied.  
  
"You need someone to kill so that you can become loyal."  
  
"Oh, thanks for the info. Umm…God I have to…OK, well, Celcilia Davenport." Hermione said.  
  
"Who?!" They all answered.  
  
"She is a muggle in my town who makes fun of me being a witch." She said.  
  
"Good Let's go."  
  
*******************  
  
"Now, WE have 2 more members to introduce." said Volemort.  
  
"Granger, Hermione, come forward." He pressed the rod into her skin. She gritted her teeth and tears dripped on to the rod making it sizzle. But Voldemort was still pleased. He said:  
  
"At least you didn't scream. I hate when they scream." And he called the next name.  
  
"Delaclaur, Fluer. Come forward." And she screamed as the rod was pressed into her skin.  
  
She was the third brought in by Pansy. The other two where Marcus Airless and Fredrick Neaten from France.   
  
":Now for the killings. Hermione, let us go." He said, "but first to business." He reached into her pocket and took her Apparition License, ripped it apart so no one would follow when she apperated.   
  
And with that Hermione walked to her town. She walked down her street and past her house. And smiled knowing she was keeping them safe. And when Ron looked over to see how she was doing behind her robe he saw the Power in her eyes.  
  
"Go Hermione. Prove yourself loyal!" Volemort said and she stormed in the house.  
  
" Celcilia, I've come. You think it's funny I'm a wizard, well eat this.  
'Avada Kadevra!!!!"  
  
"Oh, my God my daughter!" Yelled a man and a woman from the door way.  
  
"Avada Kadevra!" Hermione shouted, killing the mother.  
Avada Kadevra!" She shouted again killing the weeping husband. And they left ot France were Fluer would Kill.   
  
And Hermione felt it boiling inside her….the feeling of power. 


	4. No Joke

Chapter Four  
The Dragon  
How to Kill a Potter  
  
  
Nothing belongs to me. All belongs to J.K. Rowling and the WB……  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron, Hermione,. Ginny and Draco sat in the Shrieking Shack. It was the last week of Easter Break. Harry was at Hogwarts hanging out with Seamus. He thought Hermione was at the National Dentists convention with her parents. And he thought Ginny and Ron were mourning with their dad.   
  
"So, that is what we're going to do?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yep." Ginny and Hermione answered.  
  
""Ahh…..it's time to go." Ron said.  
  
They put on their robes and with a pop they were gone.  
  
  
**************  
  
They were one of the first DeathEaters there. Voldemort sat in the middle watching. The DeathEaters formed a semi-circle around their leader. Then Voldemort pulled Ron to him.  
  
" Ron, did you know that Harry Potter is planning to become a Auror right at this moment. We need him before summer! Once he is out of Hogwarts he has to spend a month of time with those muggle people of his. He is safe there. Once he is with them until he is 17 then he will be safe forever! Now did you know this Mr. Weasley.?"  
  
"My Lord, We have a plan."  
  
"Good. Now, Ms. Granger. Would you like to tell us about this plan." Voldemort sneered.  
Ron walked back and Hermione walked towards him.  
  
"Master, Our plan goes as follows: We need the directions to the Potter Mansion." Hermione said not skipping a beat.  
  
"And…Why is that?' Voldemort asked  
  
"We plan to go there, and look for something of the Potter's. James and Lily. Like hair from a hairbrush. Then we plan to make the PolyJuice Potion. Draco, and I will take it and pretend to be The Potter Parents. Ron and Ginny will cast a glowing spell on us to make us look unearthly. We will tell him to become a DeathEater and he will obey because Well, he'll think us as his parents." Hermione stated.  
  
"I'm impressed! This is amazing work. Too bad 2 of my other young DeathEaters couldn't act as smart as you four." Voldemort said while casting side-long glances at Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle.  
  
He gave them the directions and they were let go.  
POP  
POP  
POP  
POP  
And they were in the middle of the ruins.   
  
They set off in different directions looking for a brush or nail clippers.  
  
"Oh, Dear God have mercy on my soul." Hermione whispered as she pulled a red piece of hair out of a brush and placed it in a small jar.  
  
"Oh, Jesus, Oh Jesus, Oh Jesus, Oh, Jesus." Ron kept whispering as he pulled out James Potter's glasses from the rubble handing them to Draco. "will these work?"  
  
"They must have some sweat on them from James. Yeah, they'll work….." Hermione said.  
  
They put these things away and went back to Hogsmead.  
  
***********  
  
"I think we should first tell Harry that we want him to join us. Then, if he refuses we become his parents." Ron said.  
  
"That sounds good. I'm not coming of course but you should do it just before bed so he can be asleep then when everyone is asleep you make your move." Ginny said.  
  
"You're coming to tell him, right?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
*************  
"Harry, Ron, Ginny and I have something to…to…..tell you." Hermione said. It had been three weeks since their last conversation and the PolyJuice Potion was ready.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well……" Ron said.  
  
They all lifted up their sleeves to show him.  
  
"What the hell is this? A joke." But he looked into heir eyes and knew it was no joke.  
  
"WE need you to join us. Voldemort is getting stronger and he'll kill you Harry. We had to join because he'd of killed us." Ron explained, his heart aching for lying so badly to his best friend.  
  
"Like, Hell I'll join you, traitors!" And with that he ran up to his dormitory and laid in his bed. He stayed awake. Everyone else was asleep.  
  
"Let's go. Hermione said. They ran down to the bathroom and drank the Potion. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and noticed how Beautiful Lily Potter truly was. She got dressed in a white gown and waited Draco.  
  
"Oh, Lord. I look just like Harry." Draco said. He dressed into white Dress robes and put the glasses on.  
  
They got under the invisibility cloak and they went up to the tower.  
  
Ron and Ginny cast the glowing/floating spell on them. They floated up the stairs to Harry's room. Once they reached his bed they took off the cloak.  
  
Doing her best to act Hermione opened the curtains and looked at the sleeping boy in front of her and she said:  
"Oh, James, Look, he looks just like you." Her voice was just like Lily's: soft and flowing like a waterfall.  
  
"My little boy. I hear he's quite the seeker." "Draco" said.  
  
"Shh…You'll wake him." "Hermione" said.  
  
"Mum...Dad?" Said Harry.  
  
Hermione felt achy inside and began to cry. Harry just marked it off as happiness to see her son.  
  
"Son, We've come to give you an important message." "Lily" said.  
  
"My boy, You must join your friends. What they say is true. If you do not join Voldemort then he will not only kill you but he will be in such a rage that he will kill your friends and all the other victims he can get his hands on. You MUST join them or the worst killing spree will come to the world. You, my son, are the balance." "James" said.  
  
"But, Dad…." Harry said.  
  
"Son! We died so that you could live. Please don't die now. Live on like we wanted you to." Hermione said. Then they started to pull the cloak back over them. As a last and most needed ending to their conversation, the one sentence that would make Harry believe, Draco said:  
  
"Tell, Sirius I'm sorry that I left him. Tell him that I miss him and tell him, thank you."  
  
  
And with that they left, leaving Harry awestruck.  
  
  
A/N: sorry it's short but, I want the next events to happen in the next chapter, OK? Well, thanks form reading…and reviewing. You did review right? Cause if you didn't I'll send my muse on you! 


End file.
